


Guy Talk

by Setcheti



Series: Tremors: the Subtext [2]
Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler thinks he and Burt need to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Episode(s): Blast from the Past

Sigmund and Ray’s pet Ass-Blaster was gone, hauled back home to his private habitat and his personal chef, and Tyler Reed sat at Jodi’s counter sipping a beer while he let Jodi and Rosalita’s conversation wash over him.  They’d taken to picking on him about where he’d been coming from when he found the remains of the still-anonymous hand-glider pilot, but he wasn’t taking offence.  Of course, he wasn’t talking either, which was frustrating the two women to no end.

Rosalita commented loudly that he must have been off in Bixby doing the wild thing all weekend long with some woman and Tyler didn’t bother to hold back his self-satisfied smile, knowing they would take it as confirmation that she was right.  And she was right, up to a point.  He had been doing that over the weekend, just not in Bixby…and not with a woman.

Somehow he didn’t think Burt would appreciate him spilling either of those little details in present company.  Not that he would anyway; Tyler didn’t have any intention of coming out of the closet any time soon.  He would tease the girls, flirt – carefully – with Rosalita, and do his level best to act normal around Burt instead of flirting with _him_.

And he wanted to.  His grin got a little wider.  Oh, did he ever want to.

Tyler had overheard Burt’s heart-to-heart conversation with Nancy the day before, more than Burt knew he had, and he’d been amused by how flustered his lover had gotten when she’d hugged him.  Tyler knew Burt was afraid he’d think Nancy was something more to the survivalist than just a friend, but Tyler hadn’t been worried a bit.  They’d have to talk about that later, in private.  Tyler had no doubts at all about Burt, none, and he’d have to make sure his lover knew that.

He’d also have to make sure Burt knew how scared he’d been when the older man had walked out in plain view of the Ass-Blaster and practically offered himself to the man-killing monster just to see if his theory was right.  It had been, of course, but that wasn’t the point and Tyler was going to make sure Burt understood that.  He wondered if that was how his lover – who hadn’t been his lover then – had felt when he himself had gone out after the mutated bacteria cloud from the underground lab.  Maybe they should talk about that too.

And then, of course, after they talked he was going to let Burt nail him to the mattress and give them both some new associations for the term ‘ass-blaster’.  His grin twitched even larger.  Or maybe they could just go straight to that part and leave the talking to work itself out in its own time – they were _guys_ , after all.


End file.
